evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Realization/Examples
Examples Animated Films *Percival McLeach realize that Marahute's eggs are Cody's weakness. *Coco LaBouche ends up getting fired after Angelica reveals her deception to Mr. Yamaguchi. *Jafar realizes that "Prince Ali" is actually Aladdin after he sees that "Ali" has the Genie's Lamp. *Jafar becomes enraged to Aladdin alive after his plan to have him executed failed. *Judge Claude Frollo realizes that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape Notre Dame, because Frollo had the whole cathedral surrounded by stationing his soldiers at every door. *Sir Miles Axelrod ends up revealing himself to be the mastermind behind the World Grand Prix sabotages by voice-deactivating Mater's bomb. *Ernesto de la Cruz realizes that Miguel is actually Héctor's great-great grandson, after being confronted by Miguel & his deceased relatives at the Sunrise Spectacular. Later on, Ernesto is left speechless, when he realizes that a live broadcast has exposed his treachery to the audience. *Bill realizes that Mystery Inc. pieced together him being the creator of the Phantom Virus. *When demanding an explanation for the delayed demolition, Scheck discovers that his villainy is exposed. When he tries to run over Arnold and Gerald, he also discovers that Grandma Gertie has stripped his car of its tires, to his shock and surprise. *Leonard discovers, to his horror, that he has fallen into Red's trap. *Ratigan ends up being exposed by Basil in front of the royal council. *Bellwether discovers that Nick Wilde swapped the Night Howler serum with blueberries and that Judy Hopps recorded her admitting to darting predators. *The Evil Queen realizes that the huntsman has tricked her. *Kent Mansley sees the Iron Giant in Rockwell, Maine and, believing that it is attacking the city, sees an opportunity to prove himself right to General Rogard. *Shortly after a crazy scuffle with Big Bob, Nick Vermicelli notices that the key to a safe in Scheck's office is missing. Realizing that the "angel" from his "dream" was actually Arnold sneaking to steal the key while he was asleep, informs Scheck and gives him the bad news. *Shan Yu realizes that Mulan is the soldier from the mountains. *After he sees a cut on Miguel's forehead, Tzekal-Kan realizes that Miguel and Tulio are not gods, because he knows that gods cannot bleed. *Mother Gothel realizes that Rapunzel has figured out that she is the lost princess and that Gothel herself is not Rapunzel's mother, but kidnapper. Cartoons *Dr. Flug is notably outraged when he discovers that (A) Professor Utonium is Mojo Jojo's "father" and (B) Mojo was the reason the Professor knocked Chemical X into the concoction that created the Powerpuff Girls. He is also outraged when he discovers that his Universal Remote has been stolen and ends up in the possession of Rob. *King Nixel realizing to his horror that Booger is in possession of the last remaining Rainbow Cubit. *Blue Diamond is shocked with the revelation that Pink Diamond was supposedly murdered by another Diamond. *Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek and Cozy Glow realized that Discord was impersonating as Grogar the whole time. *Aku discovers that his days are numbered when Ashi helps Samurai Jack to return to the past. Live-Action Films *Ramsley is forced to confess his betrayal to Master Gracey when Jim Evers reveals the letter Elizabeth wrote. *Megatron learns from Carly Spencer that Sentinel Prime had blackmailed him on their secret alliance, taking over his Decepticon army in the process. *Freddy Krueger tricks Jason by killing the children from Springwood, which led them to face each other at the end. *Nolan Sorrento realizing that the High Five hacked his OASIS feed and tricked him into revealing Samantha Cook's location. *The Lizard realizes that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, after Spider-Man confronts him in his sewer lair. The Lizard finds a camera with Peter's name on it, leading him to deduce Spider-Man's real identity. *Harry Osborn/Green Goblin realizes that Peter Parker is Spider-Man, after seeing him with Gwen Stacy. *Thanos realizes that the remaining half of the universe's populace won't accept the future that he envisioned whether he succeeds or not because they could never forget about the losses of their loved ones he killed, which proves his beliefs to be wrong. Other *Makuta Krika realizes about Teridax's true plan behind the mission in Karda Nui, which involved all the other Makuta being eliminated. *After Overload reveals that he intends to use the Timemaze to kill Megatron throughout all of time and space, Tarantulas realizes that such an action would wreak catastrophe upon the space-time continuum. Thus, this inspires him to help Springer, Impactor, and Verity Carlo stop the rouge Decepticon. *Gleeman Vox discovers, to his surprise, that Ace Hardlight merchandise sales are low and that people are now buying Ratchet merchandise. *Ashka discovers that Correon has returned to the castle and used Paul's video camera to expose her villainy to the Regents. Upon seeing its reflection, Jessie's Mimikyu realizes that its hatred against Ash's Pikachu was getting it nowhere. Category:Examples